Characters
Characters Galactic Protectorate * Captain Duck Dodgers|Duck Edgar Dumas Aloysius Dodgers - A poor, hapless soul that was accidentally frozen for over 300 years. He was later revived by Dr. I.Q. Hi in the 24½th century. Through scheming and lies he managed to trick everyone into believing he was a 21st century hero. In reality, he was only a water-boy for a football team. He is cowardly, lazy, selfish, gullible, and not particularly intelligent. However, he occasionally displays surprisingly high levels of heroism and competence, suggesting that he is not quite as daft as he appears to be, although he mostly succeeds through dumb luck and the work of the Eager Young Space Cadet. Ironically, Commander X-2 actually caused Dodgers to become a minor football star in the final game of the season, which is what he used to parlay himself into captaincy in the Protectorate, meaning that he is, technically, not lying when he claims he won a championship football game in his own time. He is played by Looney Tunes staple character Daffy Duck. * Porky Pig|The Eager Young Space Cadet ''' - Looks up to Dodgers, seeing him as a father-figure in many ways. He is utterly loyal to Dodgers and doesn't doubt a word he says. Despite being much smarter than his so-called hero, he lets him give all the orders. Dodgers cares deeply for his Cadet though he rarely shows it, and often tries to take credit for the Cadet's work. Dodgers relies heavily on the Cadet's assistance and would likely fail most missions without it. It should be noted that the Cadet is also fairly successful as a ladies man, often being the one who gets the girl Dodgers swoons over. He graduated summa cum laude from the Protectorate Academy. Very little else is known about his past, though one episode portrays him as being the Prince and Ruler of his home planet of Swinus 9, with his own set of villains trying to dethrone or otherwise eliminate him. Since this was revealed in a story the Cadet told while babysitting his overly rambunctious niece and nephews, Porko, Puerco, and Sow (a joke on Animaniacs' Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, and even voiced by the same people), and they expressed no prior knowledge of this, it is unknown whether or not this is true or just his attempt to impress his impressionable relatives. He has claimed to have ended world hunger to Count Muerte, although this could be seen as bragging to a stranger. The Cadet is played by Porky Pig. * '''I.Q. Hi|Dr. Ignatius Q "I.Q." Hi - The overweight scientist that revived Dodgers after being frozen for 300 years. Serious and hard-working, he is often irritated and frustrated with Dodger's incompetence, and doubts that Dodgers truly was a twenty-first-century hero. In addition to being a hard-working scientist, he constantly wears gloves that stretch up his arm, ending at his elbow and leaving a gap between his fingertips and the glove's tips (which he did not wear in the 1952 short). * Captain Star Johnson - Johnson is a rival captain of Dodger's in the Galactic Protectorate. Gifted with a University education, Johnson has a Flash Gordon-like personality about him, and once took Dodgers to court over his incompetence. Since then, Johnson has been involved in freeing Mars from the military coup by General Z9, and searching for gangsters when Dodgers went missing for a brief period of time. *Bigfoot - In "The Six Wazillion Dollar Duck", it was revealed that Bigfoot worked for the Protectorate as a Maintenance Supervisor and was also the first (thing) to receive cyborganic implants (Steve Boston was the first man to receive them, but before The Protectorate tested it on someone with a similar anatomy). These implants enhanced his combat abilities, as he is able hold off several centurions before they bait and trapped him with pie. He seems to not have a smart education as the only two words he says are "Duck" and "Stereo". The Martian Empire * Marvin the Martian|Martian Commander X-2 - The confident commander of the Martian military who is Dodgers' arch enemy. He is infatuated with the Martian Queen that he serves, and considers Dodgers more of a nuisance than a true enemy. He (at times) shows his own moments of incompetence, evidenced by the fact that he essentially created Duck Dodgers by going back in time and making him a hero. He is played by Marvin the Martian, though this in itself is an Anglicizing of his "Adult Name", M'Ahffahino, or "Of the Stars". * The Martian Queen (AKA: Queen Tyr'ahnee, pronounced "tyranny") - The beautiful ruler of Mars. She is in love with Dodgers and, just like Cadet, believes him to be a true hero, although she still dislikes him at times. She is something of a female version of Marvin Martian and wears outfits reminiscent of ancient Egyptian royal garb. Martian Commander X-2 once dated and very nearly married her. Her name is a slight misspelling of Tyr'ahni, which means 'Shining Moon' in Koshallic. * K-9|Commander K-9 - Martian Commander X-2's dog. Played by K-9 (Looney Tunes). His name, far from being a corruption of "Canine", is an Anglicized version of Kehi'nai, or "Protector" in Koshallic. * Martian Centurion Robots - The faithful robotic servants of the Mars Empire. They appear to be Sentient, and make up a large portion of the Imperial Army, while the organic Martians act as officers. This is a homage to the Cylon (Battlestar Galactica)|Cylon Centurions of Battlestar Galactica. All Centurions are voiced by Michael Dorn. * Instant Martians - Strange bird-like Martian beings with purple hair. They were used briefly as an escape ploy by Commander X-2. They emerge from minuscule seeds that are activated when they come in contact with water. They first appeared in the 1958 cartoon Hare-Way to the Stars in which the Martian Commander ordered them to capture Bugs Bunny. For a list of minor characters that appeared in the series, please see List of minor characters in Duck Dodgers. Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Lists Category:Villans